1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthodontics and more specifically to an intra-oral mouth vibrator, which aids movement and reduces discomfort of teeth.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,434 to Reiss discloses a vibrating device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,844 to Kurz discloses a vibrational mouth pad orthodontic appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,098 to Branford discloses a vibratory dental mouthpiece.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an intra-oral mouth vibrator, which aids movement and reduces discomfort of teeth.